


A Crazy Kind of Love

by Tea Party on Ice (A_Conscious_Dreamer)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fairy King Victor, Fairy Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff and Humor, Human Katsuki Yuuri, Humor, Kidnapping, King Victor Nikiforov, Knight Otabek Altin, M/M, Prince Yuri Plisetsky, Romance, Yuri is an angry fairy with violent tendencies, is it kidnapping if you want to be taken?, technically, you know things are crazy when Yuri is the voice of reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Conscious_Dreamer/pseuds/Tea%20Party%20on%20Ice
Summary: King Victor, like all fairy's, is a selfish creature. So, when he finds his self-proclaimed ‘soul mate’ in one captivating human, the Fairy King decides on the perfect plan to have him all to himself--despite Prince Yurio’s advice: kidnap him of course.Turns out, Yuri is only too happy to be taken--but that could be because he thinks he's dreaming.Yurio, of course, is caught up in their insanity.





	A Crazy Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> No, this isn't the next part in the entice me to you series. I AM SO SORRY, but it's been a hard couple of months here and I'd really rather drown myself in Netflix and reading fanfiction than actually write it for myself. I do have a little something written down for that series, it's just not finished, so keep hoping maybe? 
> 
> There are so many exclamation points used in this because these characters are just so EXTRA. Victor’s a dork, Yurio is going insane and Yuri is in his own personal heaven. Also, this borders on crack. It’s like fluff/humour-crack. 
> 
> I hope things don’t get too confusing between the two Yuri’s. I spell Yuri K the same at I spell Yuri P, and without the nicknames, things can get a little head spinning. But I tried my best to identify them separately.

The first hint that Yuri’s day wasn’t going to go as planned was the furious blonde fairy prince storming up to him in the middle of the morning markets with two fairy guards following behind.

They looked completely out of place in this setting—fine fabrics in beautiful colours, immaculate silver armour plates, or, in the prince's case, a black silk so dark it pulled in other colours--contrasted by as much red and gold detailing as the fairy prince could get away with.

“You!” the fairy barked, accent and pointed finger making the declaration that much more intimidating. Or that could just have been the burning fury of his impossibly green eyes. “Come with me!”

Yuri shared a somewhat panicked glance with the woman behind the fruit stand as he placed the apples he’d been about to buy back on the bench. “Uh,” he stuttered, flicking his eyes around nervously. “Me?” he squeaked, pointing a finger back at himself, dimly hoping that he was wrong and that the fairy prince—Yuri Plisetsky, he recognised—wouldn’t take his head off for it.

That hope vanished in an instant when the other Yuri’s mouth twisted and he stormed forward, not giving Yuri enough time to back away in self-defence before the fairy prince grabbed hold of the front of his shirt and proceeded to drag Yuri behind him back down the street with strength he really shouldn’t have possessed as small as he was.

“Don’t waste my time, loser! Yes, you. Who else could I possibly mean?” Lower, he muttered to himself with no less anger, “What could that moronic old man possibly see in a loser like you?”

Old man? See in him? What now? Yuri was now even more worried. And by the way people scattered as far away from the small fairy procession as they could, help wasn’t coming his way anytime soon.

The fairy prince shoved him in the direction of the two guards, who caught him and stood him on his feet between them, stony faced and impassive.

“Make sure he doesn’t run away,” Prince Yuri demanded, storming ahead. Loudly, he exclaimed, “I can’t believe I have to do this. This is so stupid!”

**

His one true love could be arriving in a matter of minutes and Victor _could not_ wait.

“Oh, Makka, this was such a brilliant idea,” he crooned, lounging himself on the floor beside his pet—a fairy that took the shape of a human poodle—and grabbed her around the middle and rolled to his back, pulling Makkachin with him, silver hair tangling around them both. “I’m so glad we detoured passed the ice show that day. Can you remember, Makka? How he moved across the ice? He was like a fairy!”

Makkachin snuffed into Victor’s neck. Victor could translate the sound into one of amused disagreement— _but he barely made his jumps!_

“So? It was the way he moved. It was so graceful and perfect and I know it’s him. I just know it. My magic did too.” Victor buried an excited smile in Makkachin’s fur. “I can’t wait until he gets here. Do you think he’ll like me?”

It was at that moment that the doors to his sitting room were thrown open. Scrambling to his knees, Victor beamed at his protégée as he stormed in with a familiar murderous expression. Victor ignored it.

“So?” he questioned, peering behind the prince with excitement. “Did you find him? Is he here? Where is he?”

Yuri narrowed his eyes and scoffed. “You’re an idiot. I can’t believe you kidnapped him and still expect him to like you. You’re insane!” Over his shoulder, he called, “Bring him in!”

A young human man walked hesitantly in, two guards closely behind him. He was even more perfect than the first time. His hair wasn't styled, he was wearing glasses and clothes of brown and white and he was so adorably nervous that Victor just could resist.

Jumping to his feet Victor threw himself across the room and onto the adorable, unsuspecting human. “You’re so cute! You’re even more perfect up close!” he cooed, rubbing his cheek against the side of his beloved’s head. “I can’t believe you’re finally here. I’ve waited forever!”

There was a sound of protest from his protégée. “It’s been two days!”

“I know! That’s forever when it’s true love.”

His beloved made a choked noise. “True love? W-what? I-I don’t—you’re King Victor, the Fairy King. Oh my god, am I dreaming?”

“If only,” the prince scoffed, moving into Victor’s line of sight as he stormed towards the doors, black silk cape flowing behind him. “I can’t watch this any longer. Get someone else to take that loser back when he rejects you!” The doors slammed behind him and then Victor was alone with his true love, the guards having left earlier when Victor was too distracted to notice.

Victor pulled back, hands on his beloved’s shoulders and took in every detail of his face up close for the first time. His skin was smooth and darker than Victor’s own, his cheeks had the promise of softness, but there was no doubt he trained enough to keep the firm muscles Victor could feel under his palms. It was his eyes, though, that captured his attention—a light brown never seen in fairies but so very warm.

“You’re wonderful. What’s your name?” he demanded, needing to put a name to the face, the body and everything else about him. How had he ignored humans for so long when there was one as wonderful as this waiting among them?

His beloved blinked, mouth gaping in a small ‘o’ and cheeks as red as a fairy child learning fire magic for the first time. “Y-Yuri,” he stammered.

Victor blinked at him and then laughed. “What a coincidence! Oh, Yuri’s going to hate that. Hmm, this could get confusing. We’ll have to think of a nickname for him, yes? A fairy nickname perhaps? Or a human one? Have any ideas, Yuri?”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Yuri said quickly, pulling himself from Victor’s hold and waving his hands in front of him as if they were some kind of barrier. “What’s going on? You’re Fairy King Victor. What does the Fairy King want with me? Are you sure you have the right person?” Yuri’s voice went high and strangled at the end as air constricted in his throat. “Your majesty,” he added hastily, eyes widening.

Victor laughed and waved away Yuri’s worried words. “Of course I’m sure. How could I ever forget you? The way you danced on the ice—I knew you were mine. And here you are!”

“You—you saw me skating?” For some reason, this only made his beloved even more embarrassed. Victor enjoyed watching his flush increase and eyes widen—he was just so cute!

Victor nodded enthusiastically. “Yes,” he responded, then got an idea. Leaning in closer, he put a finger to his lips and asked with excitement, “Do you want to skate with me? You could see me skate, too!”

It took a moment, in which Yuri’s flush only grew, but eventually, his beloved nodded jerkily. “Uh, sure.”

**

Victor Nikiforov, King of the fairies and master of all forms of magic created a perfect sheet of ice right in his palace ballroom.

Yuri could only gape and marvel the sheer perfection of his creation—never had Yuri ever seen ice quite so perfect. He could even see straight through it to the polished marble underneath!

“There we go.” King Victor dusted his hands together stepped onto the ice, blades of gold ice appearing to support each foot before it landed. Then, the King turned to face Yuri with an expectant smile— _I did well didn’t I? Praise me, praise me!_

If Yuri didn’t know this man was a King, didn’t know his power and how he was widely regarded as a genius, Yuri never would have guessed by that expression. Why was someone this amazing turning to him for recognition—a normal human with nothing remarkable to speak of?

And he still hadn’t got any answers as to why he was here—there had to be more to the story than the Fairy King seeing him skate (how embarrassing!) and something about true love. (And he could not think about the possible connections of those two claims right now, he just couldn’t—his head would explode.)

But at this moment, his idol was watching him eagerly and it was all Yuri could do to breathe properly—it was a miracle he hadn’t fainted when he walked into the room to see the man—fairy—of his dreams right in front of him, openly smiling and throwing himself on him!

He still wasn’t convinced this wasn’t some kind of fantasy he’d made up. Maybe he was actually in a fairy prison right now and his mind had decided to spare him the reality. It was certainly more believable than the Fairy King smiling at him from a ballroom of magic ice.

 _Well,_ Yuri thought to himself, inhaling deeply and lifting a foot to step onto the ice, _if this is the fantasy my mind decided on, who am I to waste it?_

Sure enough, when his feet touched down on the ice, blades of magic supported him beneath his dirty brown shoes. He didn’t know whether he wanted to whimper at the renewed reminder of his sorry state or gasp in surprise.

King Victor glided forward and grabbed Yuri’s hands, beaming as he pulled Yuri into a gentle spin. Yuri followed easily, staring at the King in case he disappeared when Yuri looked away.

He had to give his imagination credit—he’d only ever seen the Fairy King from a distance and in artwork, so the level of detail he was seeing now was nothing short of breathtaking. His long silver hair flowing free gleamed brighter and looked softer than Yuri thought hair had any right to. And his eyes—no shade of paint could ever do that colour any justice—he wondered if the real Fairy King had eyes just as magical.

Yuri was wearing a white tunic shirt himself, but the sheer pureness of the King’s white clothes put his to shame—a nearly blinding white only broken by the silver accents on the hems and gleaming snaps that buttoned it together.

“Yuri~” the King purred, drawing out the vowels of his name exactly right. Yuri shivered as the sound ran down his body. “What are you thinking about?”

And since this was a dream, Yuri told the truth despite the blush already heating his face. “You.”

King Victor’s smile was nothing short of blinding. Yuri’s thoughts scattered for a moment. _I think I love this dream._

 

**

Against his better judgement, Fairy Prince Yuri went in search of his mentor and King and the loser human he’d been forced to kidnap for him. Honestly, he wouldn’t mind leaving them to their own devices forever, but a little voice in the back of his mind—one that sounded suspiciously like Yakov, Victor’s predecessor—was worried at just how quiet the palace had been the past couple of hours.

King Victor, plotting, and quiet were three concepts that didn’t go together at all. It wasn’t that Yuri particularly cared for the human, but it would be bad if the humans started raising a fuss over the welfare of one of their own.

He was a prince, not an idiot.

His search led him to the ballroom. Just beyond the open doors, he could see a thick layer of ice on the ground and hear laughter echoing through the hallway. Yuri straightened his shoulders before stepping into view of the room.

The Fairy King was being dipped, held aloft from the ice by the human, one skate, and nothing else. Both were laughing like this was the most fun they’d had in years and neither noticed his entry just beyond the ice.

He felt a sudden flare of fury— _what was Victor thinking_ —but restrained the urge to pettily melt the ice beneath them, just to see them both fall flat on their faces. He would hold off for now—better to see if he could get what he wanted before burning the bridges entirely.

“Don’t tell me you kidnapped this human just so you could dance with him,” the prince scoffed, folding his arms and glaring at the two idiots—really, what kidnapped person would dance and laugh with their kidnapper? Humans were so stupid.

To his great satisfaction, the human flinched and directed the entirety of his attention to Yuri and away from the Fairy King. Yuri got a thrill of amusement as Victor hit the ice with a dull thump.

“Oomph.”

The human’s eyes widened and he fell to the ice beside Victor, hands hovering over the Fairy King but never actually touching him. “I’m so, so sorry. Are you hurt? Please forgive me, your majesty. I’m very sorry!”

Victor beamed up at his little human like the lovesick fool that he was. “No, no, I’m fine. Don’t worry, Yuri. And remember—call me Victor!”

Yuri ground his teeth, everything else he was going to say forgotten. “What did you just call him?” Fury thrummed through his being, magic bubbling to the surface in response—he did not just hear what he thought he did. There was no way he was sharing his name with some loser human Victor took a fancy to. No. Way.

“Yura!” Victor thrilled, turning his head-in-the-clouds smile towards the fairy prince as the human helped him to his feet. Yuri felt ice shudder in his palms. “It’s a funny coincidence. Yuri’s name is Yuri too! By the way, you’re called Yura now, so it won’t be confusing.” Victor giggled and clutched the other Yuri’s hand to his chest. “I was going to call you Yurio, but Yuri liked Yura better.”

The walls of the room froze over in an instant and the newly dubbed Yura stalked forward, not slipping once on the ice and he glared fire and daggers at his King. “No,” he ground out. “I refuse to change my name to accommodate some human in my own palace. I’m the prince—change his name!”

Victor shrugged. “No can do. It’s my palace and I can change anyone’s name I want.”

That’s it. Yuri was going to kill Victor and take the crown for himself. Expect his wouldn’t be made of fucking blue roses—he’d make his out of the thorns of ice he was going to stab Victor with.

Unfortunately, it was at that moment that an attendant ran into the room, panicked and breathless.

_Damn, too many witnesses now._

“Your—your majesty!” he stuttered, light forest green cloth falling around his legs as he bent to support his palms on his knees. “The human emperor—he’s sent a knight demanding to know why you’ve kidnapped one of his people!”

Yuri groaned and looked at the ceiling, praying to the ancient spirits for patience. “I knew this was going to happen,” he groused. “I told you so, Victor. I can’t believe we’re going to go to war over one of your stupid whims.”

Victor just laughed. “Don’t be a drama prince. We’ll just sign a document concerning the Anchor agreement, have my Yuri declare that he isn’t being held against his will and everything will be fine!”

There were a number of things Yuri wanted to shout back in response to that, not the least of which being how backwards the King had decided to go about the entire process. But first—“You mean this entire time you’ve been rambling about soul mates and shit when you actually meant he was your Anchor? Are you fucking kidding me, Victor?”

This time, Yuri did throw an ice thorn at the Fairy King, closely followed by a ball of fire that melted the thorn to little more than steam.

Unfortunately, neither hit the stupid Fairy King nor his bloody Anchor.

(Through his blinding rage, he heard the other Yuri whimper, “You mean this is all real?”)

**

“Your majesty, I’m still not sure I understand what an Anchor is,” Yuri mumbled, following beside Victor as the Fairy King happily led him to the formal sitting room where the knight and Prince Yura were waiting.

He’d had to wait as Victor changed from softly fitting white garments into a sharp black and pink outfit embellished with gold and silver and blue. The entire ensemble was topped with a cloak of pure blue and silver that shimmered in the light and complimented his long hair perfectly. On his head sat his famous crown—beautiful blue roses that were rumoured to never wilt or die. Seeing them, Yuri could believe it.

Yuri felt ridiculously underdressed beside him.

“I wasn’t lying when I called you my soul mate. Basically, an Anchor is the only person in the world that can stabilize the balance between a fairy’s magic and their emotions. Every fairy has an Anchor, but not every Anchor is a human or even a fairy, and not every fairy always finds their Anchor—a terrible fate.” Victor turned to wink at Yuri. “So you see, you have every right to call me Victor.”

Yuri’s face heated as he remembered everything that had happened on the ice with those eyes staring at him—everything he’d said and done thinking this was all a dream. _I’m such an idiot._

“I-If that’s what you want, your majesty,” Yuri replied, having no intention of actually following through. He’d already embarrassed himself enough.

Victor sighed but dropped the subject nonetheless. “You know, we’re going to have to get a tailor to make you clothes that actually complement your beauty. I think blue is much more your colour than those horribly drab things you're wearing now.”

Yuri looked down at his clothes once more and felt his heart clench. _Wow, way to make me feel even more inferior than I already do._

“But don’t worry,” Victor continued merrily and oblivious, “you’re adorable no matter what you wear. Still, I’m burning those pants.” The King laughed.

 _This is real,_ Yuri told himself not for the first time, still feeling the same wonder and fear with each new small revelation. _This is real, you’re not dreaming and King Victor claims you’re his soul mate—or Anchor. This is real._

Yuri followed Victor into the formal sitting room—the biggest sitting room Yuri had seen in his entire life—decorated in green and white and gold to create a forested atmosphere—still telling himself this over and over.

_This is real._

**

As soon as Prince Yuri Plisetsky stormed into the formal sitting room, official papers clutched in his hands, and locked eyes with the—(tall, dark and handsome)—solemn knight waiting by the window, he knew he was completely and utterly screwed.

His magic danced beneath his skin, begging to be let out, and the memory of ice crawling up his forearms in a carriage as stupid Victor saw stupid other-Yuri for the first time assaulted him.

“Fuck!” he swore aloud, throwing the papers down onto a coffee table and himself down onto a couch in the same movement. Hiding his face in his hands so he didn’t have to see the knight staring at him like he’d lost his mind—which honestly, wasn’t all that inaccurate—Yuri mentally counted all the ways he hated Victor with a renewed passion.

_None of this would have happened if Victor wasn't such an impulsive fucking idiot. This is the worst day ever!_

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a page or so of Yuri and Otabek's story started, but considering I wrote this a couple of months ago and I haven't finished the second part yet, I'll think about it tomorrow. I want to go watch Danny Phantom now, so... see you next century! XD
> 
> PS: I'm heavily considering changing my pen name from 'BlackTeaParty' to 'Tea Party on Ice'. Thoughts?


End file.
